Recent technology developments have resulted in miniaturization of electronic devices. Further miniaturization of electronic devices, however, will require fundamental advances in people's approach to building and designing electronic components. Molecular electronics provides such a frontier and is partly driven by the goal of producing active electronic elements that rival the performance of their solid-state counterparts, but on a much smaller size scale. Electron transfer1-3 is of fundamental importance in broad areas of research encompassing both natural4 and artificial systems.5 Using molecules as discrete electronic elements was initiated by the proposal of a single molecule rectifier.6 Since this proposal, a number of single molecule electronic devices have been constructed with varied behavior7 including switching,8 rectification,9-11 coulomb blockade,12 Kondo resonance,12 negative differential resistance (NDR),13 and memory elements.14 A number of measurements have established single molecule transistor behavior in UHV conditions,15-19 as well as using electrochemical gate control.20-24 For single molecule switches, there are a number of theoretical studies on how molecular conformational change can lead to large conductance changes,25,26 including measurements using photochromic molecules.27 Many methods for creating molecular switches rely on, or result in, conformational change to the molecule of interest.28-30 For fast and reproducible switching, and integration in useful devices, switching should not result in conformational change. Recent work has highlighted how this can be accomplished with hydrogen transfer in a naphthalocyanine molecule at low temperature, resulting in an on/off ratio of 2.8 
All of the molecular devices proposed and measured to date hint at the wide variety of electronic functions that can be completed within a single molecule.31 Major drawbacks in comparison with solid state devices include the low dynamic range in transport through single molecules and in the vibronic mechanisms29 that result in slow switching speed. A recent proposed molecular-based device attempts to reducing destructive quantum interference, which however is a much desired feature for a wide range of molecular devices such as molecular-based insulator, molecular-based rectifier, etc.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.